


Far From Harley

by Stay_Frosty



Series: Peter and Harley [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!!!He knew, deep down, that it wasn't real; it was simply an illusion that Mysterio had created to mess with Peter's head. He knew that Harley was perfectly safe, back at home with Happy and Pepper and Morgan, doting on Abbie and his mother. However the illusion just looked so real, his worst nightmare, played over and over again and at this point Peter would do anything to just hold Harley in his arms.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> After End Game I've been d y i n g for more Harley Keener content, so I imagined what it would be like if he were in Far From Home. This is just an introduced chapter, there's more coming. Hope you enjoy x

Wrapped safely in Harley's arms, Peter sighed contently. The two laid together in Peter's twin bed, Harley squashed against the wall yet as comfortable as ever with the brunette's head snuggled beneath his chin. He combed a hand through the younger boy's soft, brown curles and kissed his forehead gently. Lacing their hands together, Peter sighed happily; he felt safer than he had in weeks. 

Life after being brought back had been nothing but heartache and suffering for Peter, and he couldn't even begin to fathom how Harley felt. The blonde hadn't been snapped, he survived and lived 5 years without Peter or his remaining family.

Sure, he moved in with the Stark's and watched them raise a beautiful daughter who Harley absolutely adored, but it only made him miss his sister more. It only made him wish Peter could meet the girl, be as proud and as giddy as he was when she said her first word and took her first steps. He knew Peter would be so besotted with the youngest Stark, and he was right. When Peter had finally met Morgan, he adored her and doted on her the same way Harley had for the last 5 years. 

However living with the Stark's only made Tony's death all the more soul crushing for Harley. It made him so utterly terrified of losing anyone else, he just couldn't. He didn't think he could handle it if anything ever happened to Morgan or Pepper, or if he ever lost Abbie and his mother again, or god forbid Peter was ever taken from him again. It scared the living hell out of him, and Peter seemed to notice the way his grip seemed to tighten. 

"Harls? You okay?" He asked softly, looking up at his boyfriend. The older boy tried hiding the tears that were building up but Peter noticed them anyway. He sat up, making it easier for him to wrap his own arms around Harley's shoulders and hold his closely. Harley bit back a sob.

"I'm fine darlin, 'm just gonna miss you. That's all," he admitted, the hurt and anxiety he felt obvious as he spoke. Peter held onto him tighter, kissing his temple softly. He felt Harley's stubborn tears fall onto his shirt and his heart shattered. 

"Harley look at me," he said softly. The blond obeyed, showing Peter his red, glossy eyes and trembling lip. Pete tried not to physically wince at the sight; he never wanted to see his boyfriend so hurt and upset. "I'm gonna be fine, it's just a vacation. You don't need to worry about me." 

He knew it was less about the generic "I'll miss you so much while you're away" relationship trope and more like "I'm terrified that if you leave you won't come back" 

"I know sweetheart, I know. 'N you deserve a break baby but i-" he stopped mid sentence, having no idea what to even say. The last thing Harley wanted was to make Peter feel guilty for putting himself first for once when he was constantly trying to him to do that anyway. Truth be told Harley was scared that if he let Peter out of his sight then he would lose him again, and he couldn't bare the thought of that. But still, it was important that Peter had his own life and this trip was important to him, so Harley would keep that bit to himself. 

"I'll call you every night" Peter promised, leaning back slightly so he could see Harley's face again. Despite the fear and sickness he felt, he smiled when he saw Peter's face. How did he get so lucky? To have such a beautiful, perfect boy looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky. 

"You'll be careful, won't ya darlin'?" He asked and Peter nodded enthusiastically. Then, he connected their lips gently and cupped Harley's jaw with his hands. "I'll be careful," Peter replied. "I promise" 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's trip is nothing like he'd thought it would be and all he wants now is to go back home to his love. He takes comfort in Quentin Beck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually DOES contain ffh spoilers so just be aware of that
> 
> Sorry these chapters are pretty short but I'm hoping to get one out every day so I hope that makes up for it <3

Peter's plan to have a break and enjoy a genuine vacation lasted all of five minutes. Between the god awful plane journey and their even worse hotel, not to mention Flash _already_ finding a way to be a dick, he could tell this trip was going to be a nightmare.

However that was nothing compared to everything else that happened on that trip. Couldn't life give him a goddamn break? Apparently not. He and some other dude who he had never seen before had effectively taken down the water monster, but that wasn't the end of it.

Peter was soon introduced to Quentin Beck, or Mysterio as his friends had been calling him, and had been enlightened on the fact that there was a multiverse and _another_ elemental for them to fight in Prague. Furthermore, Fury had been down his throat about "stepping up" and "proving Stark right about him" or whatever, he had genuinely had enough. At this point, he didn't even care about the vacation and all he wanted was to be back at home and with Harley again. Yet even that was impossible because he had a responsibility as a hero to save the world once again.

Needless to say, he was tired. So goddamn tired and all he wanted to do was head back to his hotel room and call Harley just to hear his voice. Instead, however, he ended up in a bar with Quentin to 'celebrate' their victory.

"Fury's right," Peter sighed before taking a sip of his lemonade. "Mr Stark trusted me, made me an avenger, I owe it to him."

Quentin raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Chewing his lip, Peter nodded. "Well yeah, he did so much for me. The least I can do it use what he left for me right?"

"Why don't you try the glasses on Pete? Lemme see them" Beck suggested. Peter nodded and placed the glasses on his face, looking up at Quentin expectingly.

Eventually their conversation led to Quentin also trying on the glasses and Peter's mouth falling open. The beard, the glasses, the look on his face and the fond way he said "whatcha think kid?" All reminded him of Mr Stark. God he missed him so much.

"You okay, kid?" Quentin asked, his face looked concerned. Peter nodded and coughed. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just- you, looked a little like him there" the younger boy stammered awkwardly.

Laying a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder, Beck smiled sadly. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he? Stark I mean"

Peter closed his eyes and willed the building tears away. "Yeah" he squeaked. "He was like a dad to me, I really miss him"

Quentin finished off his drink with a few swigs and placed the glass on the side of the bar almost dramatically. "In that case, wouldn't he want you to be happy? Come on Peter, what would make you happy?"

He considered it for a few moments before sighing heavily. "I just want to go home," he admitted. "I want to see Harley again and just show him that I'm okay. He's- god he'll be so worried."

Beck nodded. "Who's Harley?"

Peter blushed and looked away and that told the older man all he needed to know. "Oh" he said fondly, a playful smirk on his face. "Tell me about him, how did you guys meet?"

Peter smiled and began telling Beck all about his boyfriend, showing him pictures and explaining the stories behind them. He wore a stupid, giddy smile the whole time he talked about the older boy.

"I thought I really needed this break, but after everything that's happened? I just wanna forget the trip completely and go home to him," the brunette said sadly. "And I hate that I can't because I have a job to do and I just-"   
  
"Breathe Peter," Beck soothed. "The elementals are gone, you can go back and enjoy your trip. Have that break you deserve and then go home to Harley in a few days. You're safe, everything's fine. I've got it covered"

Peter's face scrunched up like he was deep in thought, and then it lit up. "To the next Tony Stark" he muttered under his breath. "Mr Beck I figured it out! Tony didn't leave the glasses for me, I'm just a kid that makes no sense, but he trusted me to decide who should get them!"

Confused, Quentin furrowed his brows. "Peter what are you doing?" He'd asked but by the time he got a legitimate answer, Peter had already bequeathed EDITH to Beck. Before Quentin could argue, Peter's phone rang and it came as no surprise to either of them that it was Harley calling, so Peter apologised and excused himself to go talk to his boyfriend.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realises that Beck isn't as worthy of EDITH as he had been led to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add a quick trigger warning just in case. There's mentions of death in this chapter and a fair bit of violence. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with blood or bodily harm x

Stupid! Peter scolded himself mentally. So stupid! How could he have managed to screw up so badly? Why the hell was he so trusting of people? He'd given away the only thing Mr Stark had left for him to someone who planned to kill his friends and then half of Europe. God, he's an idiot.

He had a plan to get them back, but first he needed to talk to Fury. But even then, he'd been so stupid, so gullible. It wasn't even Fury he was talking to, it was Beck.

The world around him went dark, too dark to see anything and Peter suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He couldn't see a single thing, no floor, no ceiling and absolutely nothing but obsidian nothingness in this distance. Until he was falling, and falling and falling until he hit the ground and suddenly he was on a roof top. The sky was bright and blinding, and there was an eerie silence surrounding him like his ears were full of water or cotton wool. Not even the tweeting of a bird could be detected.

Standing a good few metres in front of him was a boy, tall and lanky. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he realised who stood there. "Harley" he said in disbelief, moving quickly towards the blond.

Before he could reach him, however, Harley fell to his knees and began coughing and spluttering, holding his chest in pain. Peter quickened his pace and ran to the older boy, dropping beside him and trying to reach out to grab him. Cuts and slices littered Harley's arms and wrists, the crimson liquid oozing freely down his hands. "Baby? What's wrong? What happened?" Peter asked hysterically, a lump in his throat and his heart in his stomach. Blood began to drop from Harley's mouth, augmenting with each cough and wheeze.

"Why didn't you help me?" Harley choked before coughing some more. He wiped the blood from his chin lazily, but because of the considerable amount of blood already on his hands, it simply smeared the red further across his face. "You could have helped me Peter!" He yelled accusingly. "You could have helped Tony! If you were strong enough this wouldn't have happened!" 

Peter stumbled back, this wasn't his Harley. Deep down he knew that from the beginning, but that had made it no less terrifying to see him bleeding out in front of him. God, that image would be burned into his mind forever.

"This isn't real!" Peter yelled, faking confidence. "Beck you coward! I know this isn't real!"

"Isn't it?" Quentin's booming voice filled his ears and echoed around the space he was in, startling him. "Do you even know what's real Peter?" He taunted, making an appearance in his illusion. Mysterio, dressed in his armour, cape and all, his helmet secured over his head, sauntered towards young Parker.

Peter scrambled, desperately trying to get away from the man but he felt frozen to the spot. "Awww," Beck teased playfully. "If only your precious Mr Stark could help you."

Peter tensed at the mention of his mentor, heart breaking at the reminder of his death. "Isn't it such a shame that he had to die? That you weren't strong enough to save him? How does your little boyfriend feel, knowing you let his father figure die huh?"

Wincing, Peter squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would somehow make a difference. He'd do anything to keep his eyes away from the illusion of Harley coughing and bleeding beside Beck. _Just ignore him Peter, none of this is real, He's messing with your head._

"Deep down you know the truth Peter, you know Stark's blood is on your hands"

Mysterio bent down and and grabbed Harley by the neck of his shirt, dragging him towards the edge of the roof. As the blonde's body slumped against the wall, his wrists still bleeding and his clothes getting soaked with crimson, head lolling forwards, Beck reached for the boy's neck and pulled him off his feet. Lifting him up, he dangled Harley off the edge of the building. The rest of Harley's body was limp, but his bloody hands reached up to try and pull Quentin off of him.

"Are you sure this isn't real Peter?" Beck taunted, tightening his grip around Harley's throat. While he knew it was fake, Peter still flinched to see the illusion of his boyfriend wince in pain.

"Yes" Peter croaked, his previous confidence had completely disappeared. Still, when Beck let go of Harley and he began falling, Peter ran towards the edge of the roof and tried to shoot a web so that he could save his boyfriend, illusion or not. The webbing worked surprisingly, but when he went to swing he was absorbed by darkness once again and the sensation of falling came back.

Hitting the ground, now back in his hotel room, he spotted an unconscious Ned on the floor and Betty kneeling besides him, crying. "Why didn't Spiderman save you" she whimpered, holding his hand. Peter's heart sank as he also fell to his knees next to his best friend.

Betty turned to him, scowling through her tears. "Why didn't you save him?!" She screamed hysterically. Peter _knew_ , he _knew_ this was just another one of Beck's illusions but god, after seeing Harley die a gruesome death, he couldn't bare to see Ned die too.

"I'm not an idiot Beck!" Peter screamed, standing up and finally abandoning the illusion. "I know this isn't real! Why don't you come and fight me yourself?"

His head was spinning, he was mentally preparing himself to start falling through another dark abyss, but that didn't happen. Instead, he was still in his hotel room, except now his ears felt full of cotton again. He could see things fine, Betty hunched over her boyfriend, his best friend, sobbing. Yet he couldn't hear her cries, he could only hear his own blood pumping around his body much faster than it should be, despite trying to convince himself that this isn't real.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry it had to be like this. You'd have been fine, if you just took your own advice and continued your trip, but you didn't. You and your stupid little friend had to have nosed into my work, and now you get to watch her die too"

While he couldn't actually see Beck, he could easily picture the shit eating grin he wore. He took a deep breath, he'd already seen Harley die. Witnessed the aftermath of Ned's death. He could do this, he just had to remember that none of this has actually happened.

Yet when he saw MJ, choking and struggling for breath similarly to Harley a few minutes ago, he panicked and ran to her side. Maybe he was giving Beck the satisfaction he wanted, buying into his tricks but on the off chance his friends really were getting hurt? He needed to do _something_ , _anything.._

Peter cried while Michelle lay lifeless on the ground until he heard a soft _"Peter?"_

Oh god, that beautiful southern drawl that Peter had missed so much, a voice that sounded like sweet honey, a reassuring voice that screamed 'safe' in Peter's mind but he wasn't completely sure if that was the case here. That's when his hatred for Beck really started to burn, when he realised that he made him question Harley.

His sweet, caring Harley who always held him ever so gently and kissed his nose when he was sad. The Harley who would wipe his tears and cradle him while promising him that everything was okay. Harley, the most beautiful person Peter had ever seen. His boyfriend, who would tend to his wounds after a mission and graze his lips softly over his bruising skin. Harley Keener, who despite making Peter's senses feel like they were dialed up to _12,_ made everything more calm and tolerable.

"You alright darlin'?" Harley, or probably-not-actually-Harley, asked. Peter winced, the voice he was so desperate to hear filled his ears but he didn't know if it was real. Tears finally began rolling down his cheeks at the thought of that.

He was so, so fucking _angry_ that the one good thing in his life had been tainted. That he didn't know if he was real, whether he could trust him. "Fuck you, Mysterio!" Peter screamed, violent sobs escaping his lips along with the profanity. "Fuck you" he whimpered, quieter and softer this time.

"Breathe darlin', you're safe. I'm here," Harley reassured, just like he had time and time before. Peter's sobs died down after a few minutes, quiet weeping and whimpering taking over instead.

"Harley" he whimpered, voice breaking. He didn't care if this was an illusion, he n _eeded_ to hear his voice again. Real of not.

"I'm still here, gorgeous" Harley whispered, accent thick and tone of voice certain. Peter shuddered and reached out to touch him, but his hands met nothing but air. Peter wasn't sure what else he was expecting, but it just seemed so real. Or maybe he just _wanted_ it to be real.

"Please stop this" he whimpered, to no one in particular. To Beck, if he were still listening. Who was he kidding, of course Beck was still listening. He seemed to get high on Peter's misery, and it crossed the boy's mind that Beck must have the widest grin on his face right now.

"Please"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally sees Harley again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly cannot express enough how sorry I am about how long it's taken e to finish writing this chapter. It's been pretty chaotic lately, my a levels are taking up way more time than I thought they would and honestly I'm struggling to find time to write. I promise ill try my best though :) i hope you all enjoy

Morgan snuggled further into Harley side, burying her face into the crook of his neck and sighing. Harley tried to give her his undivided attention, wrapping an arm loosely over her shoulders and pulling her closer, but the anxiety was clawing away at his brain. 

Pepper must have noticed and ran a gentle hand through his hair as she walked past the pair. It was soft, motherly like she always was. "I'm sure he's fine, Harley. You've seen the news, he's probably too busy fighting the uh," she waved her hands in thought mid-sentence. "The elementals" 

Harley's jaw visibly clenched, but the last thing he was going to do was take his worries out on the woman who's treated him like a son for the last five years, especially in front of Morgan. 

"What if something's happened to him, Pep? The news ain't mentioned nothin' bout Spiderman" 

He felt Morgan cling on to him tighter. At first, he'd feared he had frightened the girl with his negativity about Peter's safety, but as her little arms curled around his waist she softly said "daddy said Peter is a superhero, Harley! He'll be fine!" 

He couldn't help but smile at the young girl's optimism, and had to bite his tongue so he didn't snap  _ "your dad was a superhero too", _ but even Harley wasn't that cruel. He might have thought it, and that made his chest feel tighter and his heart sink, but there's no way he would ever utter the words out loud. 

"I know, darlin'. 'M just fussin' like I normally do" he lied, kissing the top of her head. 

He wondered for a moment how May was doing, whether she was losing her mind as much as he was or whether she was being more rational. He'd call her later on and check on her, even though Happy seemed to be taking great care of her already. Harley smirked when he remembered the disgusted look on Peter's face when he first saw May and Happy flirting. Well, maybe not disgusted, but it definitely took him a while to get his head around it. For the most part, though, he was happy for his aunt. Happy that she'd found someone who loved her as much as he did, even if that person was, well, Happy 

Harley's phone buzzed and he jumped, immediately grabbing it in case it was Peter. That was something he'd been doing ever since Peter left for the trip. Terrified that something could happen to him, Harley kept his phone on him at all times, just in case Peter needed him. Yet this was nothing new

He tried to not to feel too disappointed when he saw Happy's name on the screen. Still, Happy never called unless it was important so he frantically answered the call. 

"What's up, Happy?" He asked casually, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. Both Pepper and Morgan noticed the way his face fell, the way he began to anxiously chew on his lip and scratch his thumb with his fingernail. 

Worry was evident on his face, even Morgan picked up on it and grabbed his hand, her stubby little fingers hardly fitting. The phone call barely lasted a minute, but Harley looked paler than Pepper had ever seen him. "Okay, yeah thanks Happy," he said, voice cracking and breaking far more than he had intended. "I'll see you soon."

Once he ended the call he felt Pepper's gentle hand on his elbow. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked softly, but the anxiety was etched into her features also. Harley swallowed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing. "It's Peter, he's fine but something happened and he's in, uh, the Netherlands?" He leaned into Pepper for comfort. "I gotta go meet Happy," 

-

"You gotta relax kid," Happy said, but it was clear the man himself was so very far from relaxed. 

Harley nodded, biting his lip and not saying a word. His leg was jiggling nervously as he drummed his fingers against the dashboard of the Quinjet. Dread swarmed and pooled in his stomach; from what Happy had told him, Peter had sounded terrified, and yet Harley knew he was still leaving out the darker details. When Peter had last called him, he sounded a little shaken up but mostly fine. Peter was always so strong, Harley worried he took on too much sometimes and he had a feeling that is what happened here. God, his poor baby boy. All Harley wanted was to hold him again. 

By the time they'd arrived in the Netherlands, Harley was an anxious wreck. He just needed to know that Peter was okay, that he wasn't lying half-dead in a ditch somewhere, but his boyfriend had lost his phone so there was no way of knowing. 

His long, shaking legs stumbled out of the Quinjet as his eyes desperately searched for Peter. His heart hammered; he couldn't see anyone. That was until a mop of brown curls and an orange shirt came into sight and Harley breathed a sigh of relief. He ran forward, as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, desperate to examine Peter like a worried mother. 

"Harley? Harley is that you?" He called, his voice wavering. He looked a mess, sounded a mess and Harley just wanted to know what the hell had happened to his Peter. 

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me," he called back, but Peter seemed to panic and stand still. 

Raising a shaking hand almost desperately he yelled "Stop! D-don't come any closer!" 

Of course, Harley didn't. While he wanted nothing more than to tackle Peter to the ground and never let go of him, his boy sounded so damn terrified and there's no way he was gonna let him be scared of him. 

"Darlin? Ya alright?" He checked quickly, holding his hands up in surrender, slowly approaching like he was walking towards a skittish wild animal. 

Peter looked so frightened, his strong boy broken down and Harley decided right there that he'd kill whoever did this to him. He may not be a superhero, he may not have a fancy suit like Tony, or super strength like Peter. He might not be a trained assassin or a super soldier, but when it came to Peter he'd do anything: he could be stronger than the Hulk if it meant protecting his boy. 

"Tell me something only you would know!" Peter cried, still keeping his distance. 

Harley pondered for a few seconds before thinking of something. "For my 17th birthday ya gave me this," he said, showing off his promise ring. "It's got a P engraved on the inside, you've got one too with an H." 

He hoped it would be enough to convince him, but Peter still looked worried. "We had our first kiss on the roof of Tony's tower. You took care of me when I passed out that time in the lab," 

Peter sighed, seemingly relieved and grinned. Harley was ready for most things Peter could throw at him but he didn't expect to the tackled with as much force as he was. 

However, he could hardly bring himself to care. Not with the way Peter clung onto him like he'd disappear if he let go. Not when he was sobbing his heart out, coughing and sputtering on the ground in Harley's arms. 

"God darlin' what happened?" He whispered, running fingers through his boyfriend's hair to try and soothe him, but Peter continued to sob violently. 

"H-harley, god you're okay," he cried. 

"Course I am, princess," he assured as calmly as he could. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Pete sputtered, burying his head into the crook of Harley's neck. "He- oh god Harls' I thought he'd hurt you," 

Harley shifted, pulling the younger boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him more comfortably. Peter curled into Harley, relishing in his touch, but his breathing was still rapid and uneven. 

"Need ya to breathe for me darlin'" Harley whispered, kissing Peter on the forehead. "Come on sweetheart, deep breaths. That's it, good boy. You're doing great," he soothed until Peter had calmed and the only noises he was making was the occasional hiccup. 

When Harley was convinced Peter was calm enough, he started speaking again. "Who'd ya think hurt me, baby?" 

The boy in his arms sniffled, breath wavering as he began to talk. “Mysterio he’s-” he sobbed. “God Harles, I messed up so bad.” 

“We can fix it,” Harley murmured, cradling his boy closer. “Whatever happened we can fix it, baby. I promise,” 


End file.
